carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil I (retelling)
Scene 1: Carrington Mansion (library) A limousine is driving from the carriage house to the front of a magnificient mansion. The major domo let the master of the house know that the chauffeur has brought the car around. The master of the house is Blake Carrington, the big, wealthy C.E.O. and owner of 70% of the voting stock of Denver Carrington's oil company. Scene 2: The limousine In the car, Blake informs his chauffeur that they'll be stopping by Miss Jennings' apartment on the way. Miss Jennings is actually Krystle Grant Jennings, Blake's former secretary that he is going to marry. Scene 3: Krystle's apartment Krystle is doing a bridal shower with her friends when Michael Culhane, the chauffeur, rings at the door and gives a stunning gift for Krystle - a pair of enormous diamond earrings. Krystle and the other women move toward the windows and Blake in his limousine. He blows a kiss up to Krystle. Krystle's friends worry that they will never see her again, but she assures them that she will have them over the Mansion very often. Scene 4: Some derrick floor in Iran Matthew Blaisdel, Denver Carrington's geologist, is being held by Iranian soldiers. Locals seized American oil fields and threw the crew out to the United States. Scene 5: Some airport in Iran The Americans get into the plane that will send them back to the United States. Scene 6: Denver Carrington Blake's lawyer, Andrew Laird, let him know that Matthew is back. Matthew is Krystle ex-boyfriend that Blake purposely sent to Iran for the past year and a half, officially to work on his oil rigs but actually to be sure that he could get Krystle. Blake is less than thrilled to have Matthew return to Denver before he is to seal the deal with Krystle. Scene 7: The plane On his way back to Denver, Matthew happens to be on the same plane as Steven Daniel Carrington, Blake's son who has been finding himself in New York for the last two years. On the plane, Steven found himself by becoming excessively drunk. Steven is upset that his father only sent him an invitation to his wedding and did not have the decency to call his own son. Steven becomes rowdier so Matthew, who happens to know him, calms him down. Scene 8: Denver airport Once the plane lands, Steven catches sight of Blake’s chauffeur Michael Culhane and believes the Carrington limousine is for him - but it is actually for Matthew. Scene 9: Denver Carrington Blakes summons Matthew back to Denver Carrington for a de-briefing but it is a way for he and Krystle to meet and for Blake to gauge how the two feel for one another. Krystle sure feels it is a set up. Scene 10: Blaisdel house (garage and living room) Matthew pulls out of Blake's limousine and enter in his house which had not been used for a while. He then picks a picture of himself, his wife Claudia and their daughter Lindsay and stands looking at it for a moment. Scene 11: Carrington Mansion (ballroom and conservatory) Despite her love for Blake, Krystle finds the transition to becoming a wealthy woman of the manor to be more than she bargained for. Still, she comes to the mansion to talk about wedding preparations with Mr. Afferton, the snobbish man in charge of the ceremony. Afferton obviously thinks Krystle is not sophisticated enough to become a Carrington but fortunately, Blake's son, Steven, who took a cab home, puts the man in his place. Scene 12: The limousine As Michael drives the car through the gates, the car telephone buzzes : it's Fallon, Blake's daughter, talking into a portable remote telephone from the estate's meadow. Then she rides on horseback to the car as Blake gets out of it. While Steven was finding himself in New York, Fallon was finding herself with some soccer player in Greece. Blake wishes Fallon will settle down and wants her to escort Jeff Colby, nephew of Blake's rival Cecil Colby, to Blake's wedding. Fallon feels this is nothing more than a merger because ColbyCo is far larger than Denver-Carrington. Blake sees nothing wrong with the arrangement. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (terrace) Still with Mr. Affterton, Steven sees Blake and Fallon. He watches them with noticeable resentment. Scene 14: Carriage house Fallon slides down from the horse and enters the carriage house where she meets Michael, who happens to be her lover. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (hallway and exteriors) When Blake arrives home, Krystle angrily tells him she starts getting second thoughts about the wedding. Then she takes a cab instead of Blake’s limousine because that, like everything else, is owned by Denver Carrington. Blake half-heartedly chases after Krystle because he has additional problems. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Joseph Anders, the major domo, informs Blake that Steven has arrived. Blake asks Joseph some Irish whiskey. Actually, he is upset because Steven does not look like to be a suitable heir to the Carrington fortune as he is homosexual – something that Blake is aware of but won’t accept. Scene 17: Krystle's apartment Krystle starts thinking that there may be a spark left from her previous relationship with Matthew and decides to clear her head by meeting up with him at some secluded place among the mountains. Krystle asks Matthew if he still has feelings for her - and he lies by telling her no. Allowing Krystle to be with Blake, Matthew – who gets a wife and a teenage daughter - is determined to get his life back together with them. Scene 18: Carrington Mansion (dining room) The atmosphere during the dinner between Blake and his children is heavy. Blake is grimly silent and Steven is nervous. Fallon is the only one who seems at ease. When Blake stalks out of the room, Steven and Fallon start to talk. Fallon admits that she is glad that Krystle is gone - she didn't like her anyway. Steven wishes Fallon would give her more of a chance. Next Episode : Oil II